1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and a system using a Bluetooth for a wireless data transmission and reception, and more particularly to a control method and a system having a server and a terminal capable of mutual wireless data transmission and reception, and a server and a terminal used by the same. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2001-3253, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, for data transmission and reception through computers, or the like, a plurality of transmission lines are required. As the number of transmission lines increases, the environment becomes complex and inconvenience occurs in analyzing the connection status of the existing transmission lines when changing the connection status or adding a new transmission line. In order to solve such problems, a ‘Bluetooth’, which is a wireless data transceiver system enabling a wireless data transmission and reception within a limited distance approximately of 10 m, has been recently suggested.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional Bluetooth system. The Bluetooth system includes a server 11 capable of wireless data transmission, and a terminal 13 for receiving the data from the server 11. The server 11 includes a converting portion (not shown) for converting transmitted data into data for wireless transmission, and a wireless transmitting portion (not shown) for transmitting the data converted by the converting portion.
An example of such a Bluetooth system is taken from a case of a wireless data transceiver system among computers and other office appliances. By using the computers and a printer embedded with Bluetooth chips for wireless data transmission and reception, a document edited on monitors of the computers can be printed out by the printer without wires connecting the computers and the printer. Another example is taken from a case where the Bluetooth system is used in record shops, exhibitions, or the like, to wirelessly provide music or information to shoppers or visitors. In the latter case, the music or information is stored in a database, so that users can receive their required music or information in the shop or the exhibition venue through the terminals 13 they are holding.
According to the conventional Bluetooth system, however, data is unilaterally transmitted from the server 11 to the terminal 13 of the user. Accordingly, the user sometimes cannot obtain his/her desired information appropriately. That is, if shoppers could selectively obtain their desired music, they could easily decide which record to buy. If visitors to the exhibition can selectively obtain their desired information at their desired time, they could understand exhibits more easily. According to the conventional Bluetooth system, however, since music or information is transmitted only according to a predetermined list and order, information cannot be transmitted to the users flexibly as the users wish. Accordingly, the users have to receive all the unnecessary information transmitted from the server 11 until they finally obtain their desired information.